bleachtacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stark's How To Buy A Skill Guide
How To Buy A Skill ---- This guide will show you how to buy a new skill with the skill points that you have earned. As you level up you will gain skill points which can be used to buy new skills, but there are a few requirements that must be met in order to purchase a skill. To start, if you want to buy a skill click the Skill Tree Tab in the Main Menu. This will bring you to this screen: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/skilltree.png Almost every character has there own skill grid where they have there own unique skills. There are a few characters who do not have any skills right now such as Kon, Youruichi, and Yamamoto. To access a characters skill grid click on the portrait of the character. For this example i am selecting Chad's skill grid. To better understand how to properly buy a skill select Chad's skill grid yourself and follow along. After selecting your character you will come to their own skill grid http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/buy.png A skill that is outlined with a green box means that you can level that skill up A skill that is outlined with a yellow box means that you have leveled up that skill to its max. A skill that is outlined with a red box means you cannot purchase the skill. To start make sure that you have skill points. To see how many skill points you have look in the top right hand corner of your window. Select a skill that you wish to buy and that skill will appear on your screen with a whole bunch of information. It will show you the name and level of the skill, the BF and RS cost of the skill, the damage and accuracy ratings of the skill and the requirements to buy the skill. When buying a skill you must meet a few requirements. First Requirement- You must make sure that you are the required level to buy the skill. To purchase Energy Blast lv 2. i have to be lv. 3. i meet that requirement so i can purchase this skill. Second Requirement http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/restrictions.png As you may notice i am trying to buy shot of red fire lv 1. but for some reason it will not let me. I meet the requirements but i am still not allowed to buy the skill. This is because i do not have the proper skills purchased to buy the skill. To determine which skill must be bought before you can buy your desired skill simply look to the left. If you purchase the skill on the left of the skill you want to buy then you will be allowed to purchase the skill you want now assuming you still have skill points to spend. If both of these requirements are met then click the money sign button and confirm that you want to buy this skill. After you purchase a skill it will unlock the next level of the skill and the requirements to but that skill. To views these requirements click on the skill. In addition to each characters own skill grid there are 2 additional skill grids where skills can be bought from. These are the Generic skill grid and the Shinigami Skill Grid The Generic Skill Grid contains skills that any character can use The Shinigami Skill Grid contains skills that any shinigami can use To access these skill grids click the Skill Grid tab in the main menu and underneath your characters you should see this: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/generic.png to select them just click on the one you want and you will be brought to the skill grid. Sometimes you buy skills but when you go to equip them they aren't there. To solve this problem close your window and reopen it a screen should come up telling you that you have bought these skills, it should look something like this: http://i265.photobucket.com/albums/ii223/t0nythetiger69/message.png